Boys with girlfriends
by LermanLover
Summary: Lyla is new to the palm wood. She meets Kendall and falls for him. Everything is perfect until she meets Jo. First one shot and story. Comments welcome to help my writing. T for slight swearing


Boys with girlfriends

I walked into the palm woods with a huge smile on my face. I am finally here. I made it. Soon the world will know my name. Everyone will know who Lyla Noel Miller is. I was distracted I didn't know notice a guy walking by and I kind of… hit him in the face. Oops.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I'm so sorry" I said. "It's okay, you have to get used to being hit in the face at the palm woods" he said laughing. "Oh should I be worried?" I asked. "I think you'll be fine. I'm Kendall by the way" he said with a smile. He had the best smile I'd ever seem.

"Hi I'm Lyla, future song writer slash singer. It's nice to meet you." I smiled. "Someone's confident. I like that. We should hang out sometime." He said. "Yeah sure! I mean that sounds like a great idea." I say. "Good it's a date. I'll see you around I'm late to record" he said as he walked away.

A date huh? I could get use to this town if there are guys like him around. I smile as I walk to my apartment.

BTR BTR BTR BTR

I was walking through the lobby looking for Kendall. Mr. Bitters called me and told me Kendall was looking for me. I found him waiting by the pool. "Hey you" I said. "Hey! Look I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the studio with me and my friends." He asked. "Sure! That sounds like fun" I said.

We started walking. "Good because we kind of need a female backup singer for our next song. Camille can't do it because she's not the best singer out there, and Jo wouldn't because she's busy on set so… I figured you would do it since you said you wanted to be a singer. Will do you it please? Because I told the guys you would!" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. How can I say no to that? "Of course I will. This is amazing. It's only my first week here and I'm already singing a song with big time rush. " I said.

BTR BTR BTR BTR

The next few days were amazing. All four boys are fun to hang out with. They make me feel welcomed. I think I'm falling for Kendall. We hung out together all the time. It was getting to a point where we could complete each others sentences. It's crazy how much I like him. It was all going great. Until I met her…

BTR BTR BTR BTR

I knocked on 2J. It was Saturday. Which means it was random movie night. The door opened to show a beautiful girl. "Hello…?" I said. "Hi you must be Lyla. I'm Jo." She said. "Jo?" I asked. "Yeah, Kendall's girlfriend. I'm sure he's told you all about me. Come in" she said. "Of course Kendall always talks about you" I look around the room and meet Carlos' gaze. I shoot him a questioning look. He just shrugs his shoulders and looks away. "Kendall didn't tell me you were going to be here. You never came before." I said. "Well I've been busy filming but we're done for the season. I'll be around a lot more" she smiled and turned away."Great…"

BTR BTR BTR BTR

The next few weeks were great. Not. I've barley gotten to hang out with Kendall. When we do hang out Jo is always there. At first I didn't have a problem with her, but she started to talk back to me when Kendall isn't around. I try to deal with it but it just keeps getting worse and worse.

BTR BTR BTR BTR

"Lyla, why are you always clinging to Kendall?" Jo asked me one day. "I'm not…" I said. "Oh please do you think I was born yesterday! I see the way you look at him. I know you like him. But I'm his girlfriend not you! So you need to back off! You need to stop acting like a pathetic whore. Because honey right not you just look trashy" She said. "I am not a whore. I don't like Kendall, and even if I did I would never go there while you were dating him. So you need to stop acting like a BITCH" I said.

"Excuses me. Lyla what did you just call her?" Kendall said walking up to us. "Kendall you don't understand…" I started. "Oh I understand. I understand that you just called Jo a bitch." He said getting angry. "Yeah but…" "No buts. I thought you were better than that. You know what I can't be around someone like you. Come on Jo lets go. Goodbye lyla." With that he left. I stood there crying.

BTR BTR BTR BTR

I walked into 2J. "Logan I need your help…"

BTR BTR BTR BTR

James walked into 2J. "Hey guys have you heard Lyla's new song? It has been playing on the radio all day" He said as he turned on the radio. "She has a song on the radio" Kendall said. "Dude where have you been" Carlos yelled. "I know I love this song" Logan agreed. "Don't worry I'll turn it up so you can hear it Kendall "James said.

_I know better not to be friends with boys with girlfriends. I know better than that. I know better._

So first story/one-shot. I know it's bad. I'll just deal with it though. This actually happened to me. I was best friends with this guy for about a year. Until he decided to ditch me for a girl who cheated on him. But I got over it. Anyway I please comment to help me out with my writing. Maybe someday I'll get better.


End file.
